Man is Born Unto Trouble
| image = Image:Rdr_man_born.jpg | imagewidth = 300 | caption = Marston discovers the Gatling Gun in the mine at Gaptooth Breach. | start = Benedict Point | end = Gaptooth Breach | prereqs = Passing the previous mission | giver = Irish | location = New Austin | rewards = +250 Fame | previous = Irish mission strand: "A Frenchman, a Welshman and an Irishman" | next = Irish mission strand: "On Shaky's Ground" and Stranger side-mission: "Funny Man" Part 2 and Part 3 }} is a mission in Red Dead Redemption. Story Irish claims that some miners have found a Gatling Gun, which is needed for the assault on Fort Mercer. Marston has to storm the mine, then push a mine cart with the Gatling Gun inside it and ride the rails out of the mine. Irish raises John and the gun to the surface with a lift and they load the gun on a cart. Irish then leaves with the cart to bring the Gatling Gun to West Dickens. Walkthrough Mission Prerequisites Before this mission becomes available, the player must complete: *Irish mission: "A Frenchman, a Welshman and an Irishman" Mission Objectives To complete this mission, the player must: *Accompany Irish to the mine at Gaptooth Breach. *Fight his way to the heart of the mine. *Cart the Gatling Gun to the mine lift. *Cart the Gatling Gun to the flatbed wagon for transport. Mission Details You start off with two miners on horses approaching you. At this point the game instructs you to use your dead eye to take them both out at the same time. This is not a bad option but not at all absolutely necessary, though. That being said, there won't be much need for your dead eye meter from this point forward, so go ahead and use it. Walk down the path and you will see three more miners to your left and four at the entrance of the mine. Take care of the three on your left with the repeater as you work yourself toward the mine. Take out the men there and watch the one hidden right at the entrance. If you made it this far, the real work is over. I suggest using your repeater from this point forward and reserve your handgun ammunition as you will only be able to use your handgun at the end of the level. Proceed down the mine shaft as you take out the miners. Look out for TNT barrels and lamps to take out those pesky hidden miners behind the crates. If you take your time and inch around corners while looking down your sights, you should be able to complete this portion without taking a hit; a good weapon to use here is a shotgun of some kind, given the tight, close quarters and the pellet spread makes aiming for a TNT box less demanding.. When you reach the cart, follow the on screen tutorial as how to move it and don't worry — you won't have to shoot your way out until the cart reaches the surface. Reach the yellow dot to get the cart up the shaft with Irish's help. After this point, you will need to make use of your sidearm as you cannot use a repeater while pushing the cart. The only tough shot is when you are approaching a downhill section you have to manual aim to take out a pile of TNT to blow up Digby Haskins blocking your path. Kill some more miners to each side and get the crate to the waiting wagon. Cut scene and end of the mission. Mission Dialogues Mission Failure The mission will fail if the player: *Assaults, kills or abandons Irish. *Kills Irish's horse. *Breaks the law. *Dies. New Game Elements Introduced *Pushing/riding a mine cart *Shooting a gun while pushing/riding a mine cart Mission Complete Unlockables *Springfield Rifle (dropped) *Hideout: Gaptooth Breach *"Funny Man" Part 2 & Part 3 Stranger side-mission Notes * The Funny Man mission had the actual funny man tied up in the corner of the only square shaped room underground. Tips *To get 100% accuracy on the mission stat, simply don't miss on any of your shots and get off the cart a bit before the last treasure hunter next to the dynamite barrel (so far it seems shooting objects lowers the accuracy). Go next to him with a shotgun, line up the shot so it covers him and the barrel behind him, and let a shot loose. This should kill him and destroy the barrel as well. Now ride the cart to Irish. Trivia *Irish can be heard singing a song titled "Lily of the West" while traveling to the mine. While the most well known version became popular in the United States by parlor singers and ballad-printers, this song originates from the west of Ireland; in the U.S. version, the woman's name is Mary, while her original Irish name is Flora. *After Marston has gained enough speed to automatically "ride" the mining cart, his left foot is placed on a bar while the right foot always hangs in the air, tucked behind the left. This could have been deliberate in the animation, but to keep the leg bent in that position would be awkward and uncomfortable. *The name of this mission, like many others, is a Biblical reference, in this case Job 5:7: "Yet man is born unto trouble; as the sparks fly upwards." Gallery File:Rdr_man_born_unto_trouble01.jpg File:Rdr_man_born_unto_trouble02.jpg File:Rdr_man_born_unto_trouble03.jpg File:Rdr_man_born_unto_trouble04.jpg|''"Where's that machine gun, Irish?"'' File:Rdr_man_born_unto_trouble05.jpg File:Rdr_man_born_unto_trouble06.jpg File:Rdr_man_born_unto_trouble07.jpg|''"Right here."'' File:Rdr_man_born_unto_trouble09.jpg File:Rdr_man_born_unto_trouble10.jpg File:Rdr_man_born_unto_trouble11.jpg File:Rdr_man_born_unto_trouble12.jpg|''"It's the whiskey, sir... It gives me the memory of a new born babe. As innocent as can be."'' File:Rdr_man_born_unto_trouble13.jpg File:Rdr_man_born_unto_trouble14.jpg|''"And it makes me violently angry. Shall we go look for that gun, sir?"'' File:Rdr_man_born_unto_trouble15.jpg|''"Yes, let's do that."'' File:Rdr_man_born_unto_trouble16.jpg File:Rdr_man_born_unto_trouble17.jpg File:Rdr_man_born_unto_trouble18.jpg File:Rdr_man_born_unto_trouble19.jpg File:Rdr_man_born_unto_trouble20.jpg File:Rdr_man_born_unto_trouble21.jpg File:Rdr_man_born02.jpg File:Rdr_man_born_unto_trouble22.jpg File:Rdr_man_born_unto_trouble23.jpg|''"What did I tell you? Piece of cake!"'' File:Rdr_man_born_unto_trouble24.jpg|''"A short wee ride now, and we'll have this executive peacemaker delivered to West Dickens."'' File:Rdr_man_born_unto_trouble25.jpg|''"Just make sure it doesn't fall off along the way."'' Video Walkthrough UaP5gFyzvdw es:El hombre nace para la desdicha Category:Redemption Missions Category:Walkthrough Category:Single Player